Plane Awful
by Vampy.rEVOLution666
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have not seen one another for five years, not since the battle of Hogwarts. What happens when they happen to meet on a muggle plane journey only to find they must combine their magic in order to survive? A few bumps and bruises and a trip to St. Mungo's later...they all live happily ever after...yay! EWE Love Dramione x
1. Chapter 1

_AN/: Unfortunately I can't write TGWTDT at the moment, I'll only screw it all up. So meanwhile...I have no idea where this fic came from, I literally jus bashed it in the last four hours =)So, it's EWE. Set 5 years after the final battle. Hermione and Draco are both 23 years old and on their way to España _

_x x x _

_Sorry about the cheesy title, the completely random plot and the chapters that will be very short and snappy. I present to you...Plane Awful._

**Plane Awful**

Chapter 1

_Ding._ The seatbelt signs went on.

_'That's odd.'_ Hermione Granger thought, as she was only just coming up to the forty-five minute mark on her flight to southern Spain. She looked up from her 'Hogwarts: A History' Limited First Edition that she had intended to read whilst on the journey and instead directed her gaze at the humming, orange seatbelts and non-smoking signs above her head. _'We must be somewhere over France still.'_ After a while her curious brain couldn't help it and decide to investigate.

"Excuse me? What's g...aaaaaggghh!" Hermione started to stand up from seat F4 and turn to the back of the British Airways 3.30am flight EZBY1653 and to try and ask the flight attendant that had just passed what exactly was going on, when the plane jolted and lurched to one side mid-flight. The cabin lights flickered and Hermione let a high-pitched squeal escape her lips as she lost her balance and saw in her peripheral vision the corner of a metal, pointed armrest quickly coming closer to her right temple as she fell.

It would have definitely caused some serious damage if two strong arms hadn't wrapped themselves around her in the nick of time, preventing her fall. She drew in a large amount of breath, more than grateful to whomever the strong, masculine arms belonged to. Her dainty fingers of her left hand entwined with those of his. Her right hand grasped his right wrist and attempted to pull herself upright. She noticed a family signet ring on his left thumb, she couldn't make out the seal but still, guys with that type of jewellery were extremely sexy in her opinion and if his face and the rest of his body were as impressive as the chest her back was pressed up against, she wouldn't complain.

"Are you okay?" A deep, husky voice asked her. It was filled with concern and his hands where now helping Hermione steady herself by being placed lightly on her hips. The stranger's fingertips lightly grazed the skin were the bottom of Hermione's Blink 182 tank top kept ridding up, sending unusual yet pleasant tingles all up and down her spine.

"I'm okay, thank you." She let out a short laugh of relief. "The last thing I need is a serious head injury 30,000 ft in the air..." Hermione began turning around, still panting but smiling all the same. She looked up into the stranger's eyes, his shocking, grey eyes in fact and the happy expression on her face soon fell into one of surprise and wonder as Hermione Granger recognised the shock of blonde hair and the chiselled, aristocratic jaw. The stranger was no stranger but instead the one and only Draco Malfoy.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Draco? Wha..."

"Granger?" Draco reciprocated Hermione's surprise, his blond eyebrows were raised more than what was usual for a Malfoy.

They were both dumbstruck for a while not believing that they were actually on the same flight.

Draco stared at her. _'She...she's gorgeous.'_ Draco simply couldn't help himself. He thought that she had been mildly attractive at school, but now...especially since she was breathing rather heavily and her breasts seem to be heaving a lot in a very distracting manor...well she was one heck of a beauty. _'Yes...damn it! I may be able to fool everyone else but I can't lie to myself...the Gryffindor Bookworm is beautiful.' _

They stood, slack jaws and all, until the cabin lights flickered once more. This made them both realise that Draco's hands were still holding onto Hermione's small form and her hands were still resting gently on his biceps. _'Wow...he's strong.'_ Thought Hermione sinfully before they both leapt apart, looking slightly embarrassed. The few people who were awake around them started to notice their little conversation...if you could call it that, so did a middle-aged, blonde airhostess with too much blue eye shadow so she started to make her way over to the couple.

"Excuse me Sir, Madame...you need to return to your seats. The seatbelt signs have been switched on." She asked politely. This brought Draco out of his stupor and reminding him why he had even come to find someone. He wanted to know why the seatbelt signs had been switch on mid-flight.

"Yes...why is that exactly? We're still over France."

"Slight turbulence Sir. Would you and your girlfriend please return to your seats now?" She asked kindly and quietly so not to wake up other sleeping passengers._ 'Girlfriend?!'_ Hermione and Draco both thought and looked at each other with confusion before turning back to the airhostess.

The plane gave another violent shudder and various passengers began to wake up with startled expressions.

"I'm sorry," Hermione began and said more firmly. "But that did not seem like a slight case of turbulence." Just as she finished her sentence the plane seemed to tilt and the light went out all together, the glow-in-the-dark exit signs became more visible before some sort of back-up power source kicked in and dim blue lighting managed to fill the cabin just enough to see what was going on, but there was not enough light to make out certain people's facial features.

Bottles that had been dropped on the floor started to role to the left side of the plane, children began to cry and the sounds of parents trying to comfort their sons and daughter began to fill the cabin.

Various anxious questions like, "Excuse me, what's happening?" began to be directed at the cabin crew and you could see panic start to overwhelm people.

"Please return to your seats and I'll talk to the captain." Hermione and Draco weren't convinced as they watch the airhostess with too much blue eye shadow walk away from them and head to the cockpit. Hermione turned to Draco and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow before following the older lady. Draco just smirked, glad to see her secret craving for mischief was still there.

"Gryffindors..." He muttered under his breath before following her.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they were quietly making their way their way through the fairly empty first class cabin Hermione saw Draco pick up a leather jacket and start to pull his arm through one of the sleeves. They spoke in loud whispers so that they didn't alert the cabin crew.

"What are you doing?" She asked, shocked, her voice a little higher pitched than usual.

"I'm cold." He deadpanned, confused at her outburst.

"But...You can't just take other people's stuff when you feel like it Draco!" She scolded. His expression soon turned into one of delight as a charming grin broke out on his handsome face.

"What? What the hell is so funny?!" Hermione fumed as she shoved her hands onto her hips, Draco thought she looked quite delectable and definitely cute.

"Relax Granger." He spoke calmly, still grinning.

"Are you mental? No! That's wrong..." She began to grab the front lapels of the, what looked like, expensive jacket.

"It's my jacket genius." He interrupted her before she could embarrass herself further.

"Huh?" Hermione was lost for words.

"I said...it's my jacket, oh brightest witch of our age." Draco was very amused.

"Don't mock me!" She spoke as loudly as possible whilst still whispering in the darkened cabin. "Anyway, it's not like I bestowed that name upon myself..." Draco chuckled.

There was a moments silence before Hermione suddenly said, "That's why I didn't see you before...you were in first class."

"I'm a Malfoy." Draco smiled.

"Believe me...I know." Hermione just cracked a smile for Draco when the plane suddenly lost altitude, a great uproar could be heard coming from the other passengers whilst Hermione was flung directly into Draco's firm and now covered in leather, torso, knocking him off his feet.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco groaned as he lay on the aisle floor with Hermione on top of him, her gorgeous, wild hair surrounding her face, him taking the brunt of the fall.

"Owww...are you okay?" Hermione began. They both groaned as they began to sit up, her legs either side of his. Hermione ended up straddling Draco's lap, the plane was convulsing a lot making it hard to do anything. Screams could now be heard coming from the working class cabin and the other first class passengers had also woken up and gone back there to presumably find some cabin crew.

"I feel like I just had afternoon tea with the Whomping Willow." Draco's voice was rough and he started to rub his neck. Hermione laughed at this which made Draco feel a whole lot better.

The plane gave another jolt and this time due to the position they were in, it forced Hermione even closer to Draco. Hermione's hands shot out to rest on Draco's shoulders so that she wasn't forced to head-butt him; Draco's hands did the same, only they flew to her waist instead. Hermione gasped a good gasp when realising their faces were only half an inch apart, noses touching. They could feel each other's hot breath on their lips. And Draco let out a strangled and breathy 'wow'.

They both leaned forward slightly, wanting that touch.

So close.

Then the plane gave another jolt, throwing them both in opposite directions.

Yet so far.

"Bloody hell." Draco swore.

"Damn it." Hermione cursed the plane.

Draco got to his knees first and helped Hermione to her feet. "Come on Granger." He sighed, more than slightly pissed.

"Yeah." She reluctantly agreed. Hermione felt very similar to Draco right then as they continued on their way to the cockpit.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was even darker at the back of the cockpit. From Draco and Hermione's place in the shadows they could see the airhostess they had spoken to earlier frantically speaking with who they assumed was the captain.

Draco glanced down at the attractive girl standing dangerously close in front of him. _'I know we're hiding but Granger must be a hair-width away from me...I can smell her friggin' jasmine shampoo for Merlin's sake.'_

Draco inhaled slowly, ignoring the part of his brain that told him it was slightly creepy to be sniffing his ex-enemy's once bushy hair. For what it was worth she smelt heavenly.

"There is nothing we can do! The radio is down, I can't get through. Both the engines have stopped working Helen. Right now I just need you to try and settle the passengers, tell them it's turbulence." The captain spoke.

"Yes Sir." Helen apparently, did not look settled at all as she hurried part Hermione and Draco's hiding spot, towards the other end of the plane.

Draco leant down next to Hermione's ear and whispered, "I think we have to do something Granger." She was startled but pleasantly surprised at how close he was willing to get.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered before Draco stepped out of the shadows and made their presence known to the captain and co-pilot.

"The engines aren't working?!" He demanded.

"Draco?" Hermione was worried.

"Who are you? You are not authorised to be back here." The co-pilot argued.

"Hermione take out your wand." She would have refused if Draco hadn't used her first name and he probably knew that. "Stun the co-pilot."

"What!?" Could be heard from not only Hermione but the two mean sitting in the cockpit also.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then stun him."

"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione surprised herself at how easily she was willing to do what he said. "Draco explain now!" Hermione demanded as she watched Draco lock the door to the cockpit.

"What are you people?" The pilot looked terrified. "A lot of people could die; the plane is coming down..." The pilot, whatever his name was, tried to save his own neck.

"I know. So if you want these people to live, answer my questions." Draco spoke calmly yet firmly.

"Please don't hurt m..." Draco was getting agitated; this pilot was meant to be trained in handling any situation presented. _'He's a pussy.'_ Draco decided.

"Shut up. We won't hurt you...so long as you answer our questions." Draco threatened. Hermione was lost for words... _'What is he doing?'_

"Where are we flying...or falling over?"

"We just passed the French-Spanish border."

"Good. So we aren't over water?"

"No, but how is that a good..." The pilot began but Draco gave him a look that said _stop talking!_

"Any specific area?" Draco demanded. The pilot said nothing. "Tell me the area!"

"Andorra. But what does it matter?" The pilot asked timidly.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Look here! I am the captain of this aircraft and I demand to know who you people..."

"Finally found your balls, I see." Draco laughed. "I told you to shut up...Hermione Stun him too."

"WHAT! No please...I'll be silent I promise! I won't say..."

"Merlin's saggy balls! SHUT UP! Petrificus totalus!" Well it wasn't Draco that stunned him. Hermione looked guilty. "Sorry, but he...you said..." She tried to defend herself, shrugging her shoulders but it wasn't necessary.

"Save it Granger...that was kinda hot." He smirked. She smiled, defeated.

"Draco, tell me what's going on...I just knocked out the two people that can fly this thing." He smiled. "Don't smile like that. There are about a hundred lives at stake here Draco!" She was furious.

"We've got this Hermione." Draco spoke as calm and as clear as a spring morning, whilst taking out his wand.

"I doubt you can fly a plane and I certainly can't! We are going to crash..." She was getting hysterical now. "I survived a bloody war... I don't want to die in a plane crash, Draco! I don't..." She yelled. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Draco stopped smiling and took a step forward to wipe away her tear with the pad of his thumb and left his hand to rest on the side of her face, he then slowly leant his head down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Do you think I want to die in a plane crash, Hermione?" He smiled and she shook her head. _'He keeps saying my name..._' Hermione kept thinking. The plane was still losing altitude and shaking all over the place.

"No." She sniffed. "But you could be crazy for all I know, you did survive a war...that does stuff to people. Firstly a Malfoy is on a muggle aeroplane being nice to me of all people, secondly you are in a falling plane and you're asking questions about Andorra..." Draco bit his lip, trying not to smile too much. "What? Do you want to go bloody skiing or something?" _'She adorable. Why did I not notice at school...I guess we were different people back then?'_

"I was asking where we were so that you and I can get this plane on the ground safely." He stated calmly.

"You can...?"

"No, I can't fly..." Draco guessed what she was going to ask. "I need your help...well actually you're going to need my help."

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" Hermione had stopped smiling and had suddenly found her voice again. "We are still friggin' falling here! Stop speaking in Slytherin riddles and explain to me what you bloody well mean like a normal human being!" Draco was still smiling.

"You're really something Granger." Hermione's heart couldn't help but swell. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You've got a funny look about you." He said.

"Not a bad funny I hope..."

"It's not possible for you to look bad Granger. Now what's up?" Hermione ignored the compliment for the moment and after a moments silence she answered his question.

"You never used to smile before...it looks good on you. Don't ever stop." She smiled. Draco's gaze couldn't help but soften at what she said and he smiled very warmly. _'I think I was meant to get on this flight.'_ Draco decided.

"Come on Granger...let's land this plane."

"Umm Draco...how exactly?" Hermione asked, her forehead becoming more creased.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What was it Granger? Swish and flick...something like that?" Draco grinned, hinting at something.

"What do y...you can't possibly mean...?" Draco's eyebrows rose as he smirked, daring her to finish that sentence.

"Are you bleedin' kidding me Draco Malfoy?! Wingardium Leviosaaaahhh!" She screeched.

"I believe it's Leviosa not Leviosaaaaarrr Granger." Draco grinned.

"Don't even try to be funny with me right now Draco." Hermione glared. "You want to _levitate_ the plane?!" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We're going down at a shallow angle and that's slowing us down but still...I'd stay we've got about five minutes left to actually cast the spell before it's too late. So my lioness," Hermione liked that. "are you going to be the brave little Gryffindor and do the charm or are you going to argue with me, despite how fun it always is?" Draco argued, grinning.

"I...wha...jj..it's too big, I can't." Hermione looked deflated.

"Yes you can." She kept shaking her head; Draco knew the war had done her more damage to her than what she was letting on, that night with his aunt Bella had traumatised them both. _'Stupid, brave Gryffindors.'_ He cursed Godric mentally. Draco steadied her; he grasped her upper arms firmly and looked into her eyes. "Hermione look at me. Yes you can. Listen. You are better at charms than me, and I know the plane is big which is why you're going to feed off of me and use my magic. There are children back there Hermione and what's a little physical exhaustion compared to saving a hundred lives, hey?" Draco winked. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Good. Now, it's late enough in the year for there to be snow on top of the mountains around Andorra, it will cushion us when we finally put the plane down, okay?" She nodded finally understanding what he was doing early. "We are going to find a clear space to land, it'll most definitely be on a slope but we can't help that." She kept nodding, hanging onto his every word.

"I always knew you were smart Draco but you're threatening my title for 'brightest witch of our age' more and more by the second...I think you may be in the running." She grinned, finally feeling better.

"Ha! Brightest _witch_ of our age?" She nodded, smugly. He laughed.

"Okay. Give me your wand. I'll hold them both, then you wrap your hands tightly around mine and we'll both focus hard on the entire plane, okay?" She nodded, determined. "Good and when you think you're ready...cast the biggest bloody Wingardium Leviosa of your life, okay Granger? Make Professor Flitwick prouder than you ever have before, okay Bookworm?" Draco winked to make sure she knew he was playing. She did. They both shut their eyes tightly and concentrated more than Hermione did in her final Transfiguration NEWT exam.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Enervate." Draco spoke again, this time waking up the co-pilot, before turning to Hermione. "Granger. Granger? Hermione." He said finally, nudging her where she sat leaning against the wall of the cockpit, she opened her eye, exhausted. "Hey." Draco smiled. "Sweetheart I know you're exhausted but you have to do one more thing." She nodded, struggling to stay awake. "I don't have a licence to use Obliviate, you do. If I make the pilot forget the whole wand/wizard/witch thing then the ministry will pick up on it and I'll get in trouble. They won't be too kind to a Malfoy who illegally used an Obliviate either. I know you're tired but you can do this...I know you can." She nodded weakly and tried to stand up but immediately fell back down again, her legs wouldn't work. Draco went to her and somehow managed to pick her up, Hermione would be more spent then he but she still used so much of Draco's energy. Now propped up against Draco in front of the stirring pilot she cast a successful Obliviate before her head dropped back and she lay limp in Draco Malfoy's arms.

_'I need to get her to a healer.'_ Was Draco's only thought.

It was a lot of magic they used, Draco knew if he tried to apparate to St. Mungo's this exhausted, he was very likely to get splinched but no muggle doctor was going to know what to do with a magic deprived witch and wizard, he had to apparate...

The first thing the confused pilot heard when waking up was a distinct cracking sound that appeared to come from nowhere. _'I must be concussed.'_ He thought, rubbing his head, blinking. The crack was shortly followed by a loud banging on the cabin door...so he went to open it and Helen along with various other crew members burst in.

"Captain? Captain! Are you okay?"

"I believe so Helen." He nodded.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Land the plane."

"..."

"Captain, Sir, we've landed..."

...


	8. Chapter 8

_AN/:Sorry about that for some reason I couldn't get the last chapter up...oh well_on with the show..._

Chapter 8

Hermione blinked. Her head ached like hell. The light was so bright.

"Hermione?" She heard a familiar voice calling her name.

As her eyes were adjusting she noticed white walls, she was definitely in a bed and the blurry figure that stood beside her, holding her hand, started to come in to focus, even if the blonde she saw on his head and the silky tone to his voice were dead giveaways anyway.

She tried to speak but her throat was so dry.

"Water?" She managed to croak. Draco was able to slowly pour her a glass of water; he placed a hand behind her head and tilted it up for her whilst she drank. He was still a little stiff himself.

"Draco?" She managed to say.

"Hey, sleepy." He was grinning. "For a while there you started to scare me Granger."

"You sound concerned Draco Malfoy." She teased, it was worth the strain on her voice box, seeing the flushed expression on his face. "Are we at Mungo's?" He nodded in reply.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"What time is it?"

"2am."

"Then don't bother, I'll be okay. What happened? What happened to your arm?" Hermione asked, worried. Only just noticing that it was wrapped up and resting in a sling.

"You..." Draco began but didn't get very far as he noticed that Hermione was trying to move. "What are you doing? You should try and rest, you've been asleep for three days Hermione." He sounded concerned.

"Three days?!" She asked weakly in disbelief. He nodded solemnly. "Well...well then that's plenty of rest. You are the one who should be lying down Draco, you look shattered." She said and continued moving further over on the princess size hospital bed. "Lie down." She said, holding out the covers and it looked far too welcoming for Draco's tired muscles to resist, so he lay down facing her. After they were comfortable and could see one another, Hermione spoke, more like whispered again. "Now tell me what happened."

Draco began again. "Do you remember obliviating the pilot?" She nodded. "Well, you passed out after that. We had both used so much magic and no muggle doctor would have known what to do with us, so I needed to get us to a healer before the muggles knew what was going on. I had to apparate to St Mungo's..." Hermione gasped.

"Draco! You even just said we used so much magic, you could have died..." Then it clicked, Hermione looked down at his arm. "Did you splinch yourself?" She asked with tears in her eyes. He nodded. "Draco. That was so stupid. Why did you do that?" She managed to scold him whilst on the verge of tears and he let out a tired laugh.

"Hah. You're something else." He repeated his words from the plane and smiled. "There was no other option, we...you needed a healer." Hermione didn't know what else to say. Draco, yet again, wiped away her tears before she reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Thank you Draco." She said and kissed him once more. They stayed like that for a while...just kissing. Draco was able to use his good hand and tangled his fingers in her soft honey hair whilst Hermione's small hands went from grasping the front of his hospital gown to softly stroking his chest.

Once they broke apart, they smiled at each other, and then Hermione's curious brain got the better of her again.

"What happened to the plane?" Hermione had to know.

"All fine. No one got hurt, I had a junior healer find out for me after I woke up and told the healers what had happened and how we came to be here."

"I'm glad. When did you wake up?" She smiled and Draco started to caress the side of her face with a single finger.

"I was only asleep for 24 hours...unlike your 72." He grinned and Hermione smiled with him.

"Hey, Draco?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Mmmhmm." He acknowledged, now playing with a ringlet of her hair.

"Why were you on a muggle plane to the south of Spain?" They both managed to laugh at this. It was rather funny.

"Oh yeh. Do you know that I work for the Museum of Magically Art?"

"Huh! Really?" He nodded. "That's amazing, I love the MMA! That building is gorgeous...I work, practically, round the corner!"

"Really?" Draco was shocked. "How have I not seen you since Hogwarts?"

"Hah! I have no idea. Are you as much a workaholic as I am? If so, it's likely that the whole wizarding world thinks you and I have disappeared." She smiled.

"I do work a lot yes..." He smiled. "I like my job, but it's just there didn't ever seem like much else to do besides work. I mean, after the war...my parents got given their penance...my mother got a considerably shorter sentence than my father...my father will finish his house arrest in two years and my mother finished hers a year ago but she mainly stays with him now anyway...making up for lost time together, I guess. Lots of my friends moved away and it wasn't as if I was interested in anyone after the war to distract me from work...up until now that is." He smiled down at Hermione and kissed her chastely on the lips. "All the bad memories as well...work was like a coping method...I was lucky to even get hired."

"What do you mean?"

"People aren't too keen on Deatheaters, Mione...even if they were forced to take the mark." Draco spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault." He smiled. "I make money other ways, of course. I manage all the Malfoy businesses as well but I actually wanted to work properly, you know? AND do something that I have an interest in..."

"And that interest is art?" Hermione was surprised. "Do you...do you paint?" She was hopeful.

"No, don't be silly." Hermione looked slightly defeated at that. "I draw." Draco continued, he loved playing with her.

"Really? Will you draw me sometime, Draco?"

"If you let me take you out on a date I will." He smiled.

"That's just a bonus, dummy." Hermione smiled. "Yes, of course, I would love to go on a date with you, Mr Malfoy." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"I think you have maintain your title of 'brightest witch of our age' Granger...that was a very good answer."

"Why thank you...so you were on the plane because?"

"Oh right...I was meeting a muggle client...I was flying south to visit the home of Pablo Picasso and hopefully return to the museum with one of his works." Draco said nonchalant.

"What! That's amazing...I love Picasso." Hermione smiled. "You're full of surprises Draco Malfoy."

"So are you." Draco reached over to grab his wand from the bedside table. "Nox." He spoke, plunging the room into darkness. Hermione rolled over onto her other side and Draco drew her body to his so that they were now spooning.

"Hey, Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeh?"

"Have you ever seen the muggle film 'Titanic'?" She asked, curious.

"No, why?"

"There's this scene where Jack, one of the main characters, draws another character Rose...he makes her look beautiful. I want you to draw me like how Jack draws Rose, Draco."

"Okay." He smiled. "But you're already beautiful Hermione."

"Is that a promise?"

"What?"

"That you'll draw me exactly how Jack draws Rose."

"I promise...how does he draw her?" Draco asked naively, he couldn't see it but Hermione smiled mischievously into the darkness of room 109 of St Mungo's west wing.

"We can watch the movie on our date...goodnight, Draco."

"Night love."

...

FIN

...

_AN/: So it was or wasn't fantastically brilliant?! Let me know by reviewing each chapter. I wrote this tonight because I wanted to write but I'm not in the right frame of mind to write The Gryffindor With The Dragon Tattoo and I didn't want to catastrophically ruin it...so this is a distraction. It came from nowhere and I hope you enjoyed it and I apologise for any grammatical errors :) REMEMBER TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON x peace out x_


	9. Author's Note

_AN/: I was going to leave this fic here but I might consider carrying it on. It was just suppose to be something to help me personally and i didn't think it was anything special but I dunno, hounwise some reviews would be nice though... :) please review tell meit'd it was good? Crap? Or just plain awful? :) xxx_


End file.
